


Kto raz został królem

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Series: Piętno Czterech Tronów [4]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot





	Kto raz został królem

Kiedy wchodzi do pokoju, rodzice przerywają rozmowę. Mama spuszcza wzrok, onieśmielona, tata nerwowo pociera dłonią nagle spocone czoło. Zachowują się jak para przyłapanych na gorącym uczynku nastolatków. Ich skrępowanie bawi Piotra, ale i zupełnie nie dziwi. W końcu ojciec chrząka znacząco.

— Zostaw nas samych, Piotrze. Ja i mama musimy omówić kilka spraw, o których dzieci nie powinny wiedzieć.

Piotr wygląda, jakby go spoliczkowano. Wyraźnie chce się z ojcem spierać, ale w ostatniej chwili rezygnuje. Przymyka oczy, uspokaja się, tylko nozdrza drgają mu wściekle. Kiedy odwraca się na pięcie i odchodzi, mówi do siebie bezgłośnie:

— … ten na zawsze nim pozostanie.


End file.
